Middle Heaven
by Esodane-Bottomless
Summary: A goddess had killed. A goddess punished. A goddess had fallen. A goddess had born. Lest, she gave her child a secret whom the child didn't even know... A prince shall save, yet evil shall steal, and let it be, what'll fate decide...
1. Prologue I: Red Moon Night

**Middle Heaven**

**By Esodane**

A/N – Guys! I'm ready to start this new fic, so I hope this story would grow in flying colors. I'd really love if you would start reviewing by honestly writing if the story is worth continuing, **as for the chapter 1 isn't really that clear, cause it's a prologue for heaven's sake**… Maybe by chapter 3, you'll finally get a part of the plot, oh, I hope this wouldn't be too much complicated… **I remember Father Pen's insolent flames, heck, I hope you'll like this better. Hehehe. I'm back aren't I?**

**---Jewel Past ---**

Sounds of footsteps filled the forest… Rustles of dried leaves united with them…It was dark, and it was midnight, above the distant, starless, red moon sky… 

A woman was running… With sparkling red-eyes, and raging auburn hair that reached down below, clipped near the end with such intricate circular brown ornament. She was wearing a long, red robe, and the wind countered her, passing by the flow of her movement… and she was holding a baby girl… a baby too silent, sleeping comfortably in the lady's arms…

The running lady, though, her face crumbled by worry…She was exhausted, tired… but she didn't stop running…

"Freya! You won't go anywhere…" A male voice trailed behind her, almost like just a meter away…Cruel, mad, insane, crazy… A marching sound accompanied the angry voice… "You can't hide, Freya!" the voice continued, getting nearer and nearer…

The woman gasped with fright and hopelessness… She was facing the cliff separating the land, from the majestic city of Juno, the tower-like community in total peace, except for the ground level, which was the ground for the inns and the bars, there was no path to save her life, and there was no one to save her life…

She was a criminal, a divine criminal… a criminal holding a baby? She turned about, and stared patiently in front of the marching footsteps… She glanced at the sleeping baby, tears suddenly appearing on her face… The sounds of feet were getting more audible every second… And she could finally identify the man… or rather, men… "What do you want?" she bravely said, hoping the baby won't open her eyes…for if she did, she had to witness this gruesome moment, maybe her last even…

The leader smirked, "You're life… You are to die for tricking a human to born you a baby!" he shouted, drawing out his sword, "This is the end, Goddess Freya!" he mockingly said, "Men!" he announced, the knights behind him drew their swords and spears to their battling stance…

"Stop it! Please… Stop it!" Freya mourned, as if not as a goddess… Her hands trembled… The battalion of knights surrounded her. There was no way out of this mess, she was surrounded by a troop, behind her was a cliff… She was a goddess, yet, she couldn't do anything…

She was thrown out of Asgard as punishment; she murdered the wife of Odin out of jealousy…She was a Fallen… a divine being whom society looked at as the enemy… Freya, a half-mortal… Any divinity thrown in rejection, is, as too, the rejection of mortals… She was goddess whom all despised…

She wept in agony, "Don't… don't take the baby…"

The leader smirked, a nasty, disgusted look on his face, "How touching… Having revenge by having this baby live without a mother?" he yelled, and spat arrogant saliva on the woman's face…

She just looked at him with pained eyes… she couldn't do anything… All diving power vanquished inside her… All she could do was stare at him hopelessly… Offended, feeling guilty, feeling she had done terribly wrong… It was a feeling she thought was the most dangerous…

"You don't have the right to live, my Goddess Freya!" he said, insolently pointing the ugly Tsurugi on her chest…

Freya closed her eyes heavily, she was being insulted, yet they still call her goddess… She listened to her breaths closely, for these breaths were her last… 'I entrust you my spirit, my daughter…' she thought hard enough to reach the baby' soul… Oh how she hoped it reached her…

She could feel the cold blade touching her chest… Oh how terrible was the feeling of that blade playing with the skin of a half-mortal…

"Goodbye," the leader mumbled near her face, and stabbed her cruelly, deep through her chest…the blood spurted out… Making the face of the knight in disdain with red mucky water, shocking blood for the once said a mighty woman, be scorned, let it be…He smothered the blood with his free hand, still looking at the bloodshed…

She didn't scream in pain and in agony… She wanted a quiet death, for if she screamed she would wake the poor baby… Blood crawled on her mouth, on her robe, dirtying the immaculacy of the cloth… "My child…" she mumbled, looking her last to the sleeping baby. She couldn't even name her only child… She felt she was pushing herself on the cliff… she trembled, trying to release the baby girl to the ground…

But it was too late… She was already dead… A goddess's corpse, along with a living half-mortal infant fell to the mysterious, dark cliffs of Juno…

The leader watched the two beings fade below, swallowed by the oblivious black of the abyss surrounding Juno… "It's over, this mission of the Incarnat is over," the knight heavily sighed, and held on his crucifix, "may God forgive me…" he mumbled to himself, and made the sign of the cross…

"My Lord!" A sturdy crusader called the head knight,

"Yes Ferrer… I think The Highness of the Third Generation may be heard from us now. The Fallen Freya is already dead!" The leader announced, and observed the obedient looks of the soldiers…

"Yes sir!" all of them said in unison, tough despite the gruesome, godly murder…

"We'll set at Geffen, and by morning, let us go to Prontera safely…From there we'll get food and an inn… Nobody tells about this, for if we will, it might reason out profanity, and it might be the end of this successful mission…" he announced, but it seemed like he was talking to nobody, as the soldiers were not looking at him, but behind him…"Is something wrong?" he asked,

The soldiers didn't do anything, but some of them pointed behind the leader… "The b—baby…" one of the knights exclaimed…

'The baby…?' The knight faced opposite, and he too, was wide-eyed…

It was Freya's child… the infant was glowing white, she looked divine and pure, but her mystic, purple eyes weren't… She was flying, and then suddenly, she grew awesome white wings… wide, magnificent feathers flying out of nowhere furiously…

"What on—" the knight couldn't continue…

They watched the baby shine, flying by wings, the child opened her mouth, murmuring a language silently, and the ground suddenly shivered and emitted a series of icy fireworks, piercing every soldier with huge icicles, and their blood trickled in them… then, the sudden coldness of the atmosphere suddenly formed mists…

The baby descended to ground calmly, her wings deforming back to her behind, and she lost the overwhelming light shining inside her… and she wailed again, like a normal, healthy infant girl…

…………………

"What the heck was that?" A young green-haired female sage voiced out loudly inside her room. She was staring at the window, when something like a bluish ice blast flared at the edge of the cliff, then she also saw an angel…

There was suddenly an annoyed yawn, "My god, Kaeryl! Would you just sleep or shut your mouth every night!" a girl's voice yelled angrily at the sage in her green pajamas…

Kaeryl, who was ignoring her roommate's nagging was still disbelievingly staring at the land… "This is so cool!" she exclaimed, as she pointed out of the window,

The girl rushed beside her, "Is it a naked cutie!"

"No! Stupid! You're such a bitch, Sandra," Kaeryl said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I just saw some kind of an ice spell, and then an angel just popped out of nowhere…"

Sandra, Kaeryl's roommate, groaned, "You're the stupid one Kae, maybe it's just some monster-killing addict who killed a goat at the middle of the night, and unexpectedly, he leveled up… you know that level-up effect? That angel thingy above your head?" she said, she noticed Kaeryl's keen eyes, and she sighed, "You're so difficult. I'm going back to sleep… And please don't shout like a nut again!" she said again, and got back to bed…

"Hey," Kaeyrl blurted, Sandra looked back at her, "I'm going out." She said,

"Seriously?" Sandra said, surprised… "Wait! You might get caught! You're still a student, you know!"

But it was no use, she was already undressing herself, and wore her sage clothes, and smoothed out her hair, "Yes, seriously…" Kaeyrl grinned, "Goodnight Sandra,"

"Wait—!"

Her voice was wasted; the young, curious Kaeryl was already out…

…………………

Kaeryl sneaked down the well-designed dorm passageways of the Juno abbey. It was middle of the night, yet, she wanted to know about that strange blast just minutes ago… It was like the blast was calling her… something, or maybe even someone was attracting her…

She finally approached the entrance and exit of the dorms, and grabbed her arc wand given by Koga, one of the anonymous guys who were dead-in-love by her glances. She hid behind the wall, "Sorry, whoever you are," she mumbled with an unnecessary giggle…

She slammed the head of the security guard hard enough to daze him off… and she opened the door, "Finally!" she said, and she hoped there was no one who observed she was younger than any of the women around the city…

…………………

She was finally out, again, slamming any guard's head questioning her about anything in panic…

It was a rough walk, there were an unbelievably number of rogues lurking on the alleys… but with a few quiet spells, and a few slams on their poor heads, she was able to beat them sneakily like a tricky thief in the dead of the night.

To her relief, she was finally out of Juno, walking on the very, scary bridge separating the city from the wild forests. She looked behind; thinking where was her room, and where was the blast of ice…

She faced somewhere, a plain Cliffside decently distant, the place was totally secluded, but her eyes were right, there was an unusual mist there…

She cast a weak ember on her wand enough to give light. She began to run. She was excited. It was not everyday she would experience an escapade as adventurous like this… She was the typical student girl sage, always being bossed around by strict teachers, always being annoyed by the so-many guys she didn't even like… She could hear her exhausted breaths, tired, impatient, waiting for the outcome to burst out… but they were just music.

She could finally see an opening, an outside of the forest, and the mist… "This is amazing… the cold, thick mist still remained, the caster must be really strong…" she whispered, and as she entered the Cliffside, she gaped in shock…

"A… a frost-diver spell?" she walked backward, she realized it really wasn't that exciting at all… It was a sight of gored soldiers, a battalion! Every soldier was stabbed by dangerous looking ice spikes… and their blood painted on them… "Oh my god," she burbled.

She wanted to run away from the horrible sight, but she couldn't, she even stepped forward again, and walked uncontrollably… She observed a tight-looking dead man, holding on his crucifix, she quietly moved his hand, trembling… "Ma--ranatha Incarnat?" she said, as she saw the army's emblem, letters M and I in a single character (A/N – You can really do that, it also looks nice!) at the center… She observed the silver cross, marveled by such a beautiful thing…

She was surprised once again… The Incarnat? In the middle of the knight?

And then she saw something move just near her, "Who's that!" she daringly said, and had her sage stance,

"Gha—gha," a voice blurted

She faced about, and she widened her eyes, awe-struck… "A… a baby?"

The naked infant was crawling around, her face innocent, not knowing how nasty-looking was the place, "Ghaa?" the baby mumbled,

Helplessly, Kaeryl smiled, "How did you get here?" she said, and ran to carry the infant. Kaeryl eyeballed her face, "Purple eyes…?" and the sage was wondered by the baby's beauty…

She didn't know that instant what to do… Yet, she knew what she wanted… She kissed the baby's clean cheek, and whispered in the baby's ear, "I'll have to name you, Anaiya Estefanne Obelath… That's your name, Anaiya…" she said, and she walked away in a splendidly unknown feeling, and she hardly noticed the dead people surrounding them…

She walked back, covering the baby in large tree leaves, hoping Anaiya wouldn't cry and cause discernment inside the city, or even worse, in her dorm… She was worried what would her best friend, Sanra would say… Recklessly bringing a baby inside… Despite the obvious consequences, she moved to walk forward without hesitation…

She never did turn back from a risk… she was a danger-taker… She silently fled back to the Juno abbey dorms…

…………………

"I'm back…" Kaeryl announced, as she opened the door…

She saw there was no one… she went to the bedroom, there was Sandra, sleeping… Kaeryl was holding Anaiya, and she stared at the baby's face

She couldn't handle taking care of the infant… She needed some help… "I won't give you away to the teachers…" she whispered, and she really didn't want to… "I know who'll take care of you…" she said in Anaiya's ear…

It was herself, she'd try…

……………………

**The Next Morning, Prontera Castle, Throne Room**

The whole room was rich and luxurious. It was decorated in candled chandeliers, waggling flags that symbolized each city of Midgard dressed the walls, and on the ceilings, and floors, and doors and thrones were embedded in rich, fine Emperium…

There were three thrones, one sat the King of the third generation, and the second sat the two year-old prince, Enovah, and the last throne was empty, only for the highest lady of Midgard, the dead queen, Lumiera…

"My Lord Tristran," a slave announced, kneeling in front of a mighty- looking dressed in royalty's clothes… He turned his head to the king, who was nodding calmly… "The Mistress Liandrin is here to see you." He informed, with another bow of his head, his voice trembling by mentioning Liandrin…

"I see, let her come in, Tutha," Tristan's voice sounded pleased,

The slave crawled back the red carpet, "Yes my Lord!" he stood, still looking at the king, bowed, and knelt, walked backwards, and bowed again…

Tristran sighed as he heard the door open again, and a huntress came in, mustard yellow hair that was cut off in a manner that made her bold and strong… She was dressed in leather tights, footed with payonese, silken boots… strapped at her back were her green arrows, and along it was her trusty bow… A cheerful pink blob jumping on her head,

"My highness," she knelt, and the king stood, "Koy! Show respect," she murmered above her head, seemed like talking to the poring.

The poring jumped to the floor, and formed a body of a cute soldier made in slime, and knelt, "Good morning," he said,

"You too, Koy," Tristran coughed, and then faced Liandrin once more, "What comes you here, Liandrin?"

She looked at the majesty's right, and smiled as she saw Enovah, it was like watching beauty itself, appreciating it… and then she looked back at the king,

"It was reported Maranatha Incarnat, storm battalion, had been killed just beside the cliff of Juno,"

Tristran's eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

"The storm battalion was killed… The Juno people said they came to see a bloodshed, dead men lying in their own dried blood, and water,"

His eyes jumped in horrible upset, "So I was right!"

Liandrin gave him a polite, asking stare, "What do you mean…? Did Freya escape?"

The king shook his head, and his face trembled in a mixture of fear and prophetic faith… "The goddess is dead,"

Liandrin remained calm, sure that her highness wasn't finished yet, "But…" she waited for an answer,

The king thinly smiled… but his eyes were in mystery… "but her life isn't over yet…"

"You mean she still lives?"

He frowned, "Still lives, but in a body of another half-mortal… as she had sealed something inside of its soul. Freya was certainly stipped off her power, and its up to us to finish her off… But Storm were still defeated, with a high-level spell, possibly, it wouldn't be her,"

"Freya has comrades?" Liandrin said shocked, Koy returning back to his poring form and jumped to her head,

"Yes, she has,"

"Then who?" Liandrin didn't even forgive silence to intervene, despite the annoyance of Koy,

The king had no speculation, his eyes of gemstones were determined and sure, "Her baby daughter, Liandrin,"

"I'm not getting you," she stood up, "That's nonsense, I will not accept your proposal, I can't even understand it, sorry, my lord,"

Tristran laughed, "You really won't, and you'll never really do… nor me, or anyone else in this kingdom…" he then faced the young prince, "But this child beside me will do… Enovah will…"

And then there was another long shot of silence…Still letting go of time, as their breaths continued, on and on and on…

………………..

A/N – Want to continue? Hehe. I guess that was such a cool cliffhanger, good thing I'm too kind. I'd rather post the first group of chapters so that you really won't get bored because of its lack of plot. Hehe. Don't worry, by the next few chapters, you'll finally know… :3

Au Revoir! I'm Filipino by the way!


	2. Prologue II: Still

**Middle Heaven**

_**By Mister Bottomless**_

A/N – Hehe… Guys! Annika Lee! Rosarymary! Guys! Awwwww… you're so sweet, you don't know how long my story has been rotting there un'reviewed'… Seriously! Thanks! With cherries on top!

Now, ahem… I'll just give a brief explanation. On this chapter, you may conclude I have lengthened the so-called-prologue a little bitsy more, but hey now… I can't stop making angsty, mushy and family drama! Hahaha! It's actually my new gimmick! Thanks again!

Well yeah, people say my beginning lacks action, so people might instantly get bored reading this, but please! I hope you'd compromise! puffy eyes And yeah, this is not going to be a battle of the babies…

**Annika! By an chance, do you know Mary Louise Ramos, or for short, Marlo? Hehe. If you do, you must know Esodane, a writer of fanfics! Haha. Let's then play a guessing game. Who am I?**

Chapter 2 

**Eat**

On a distance, Kaeryl ran across the populated streets of her city, Juno… It was just day, and it was nice… For it was sunny, and several birds soaring above, and white, cotton clouds steady. But the day after that night, for the sage who found a young entity in an edge of a forest, was no ordinary…

The moment the school gates opened outside, she set off… Let her teachers sue her… Let them scold her, and give her punishment… She'd just make it a point to give a heavy basket covered with cloth strapped on her well-made back to someone she knew would give life a chance… 'Oh god…' she sprinted, and caused to bump a few caskets of cheap-looking stones being selled by desperate merchants, "Sorry!" she said, and continued, "Mother…"

---------------------

The green-haired sage knocked on a wooden door of a hollow-looking cottage. No one answered, and she knocked again, "Anybody home?" she calmly said… She waited again, somehow ended up observing the place… it was a long time since she went here again… She rarely did go out and walk as far as she went that day… Heck, she rarely goes out to meet with her mother… the woman living in this homey abode… "Mom?"

A rush of footsteps then was heard inside, "coming!" A gentle voice tattled. She opened the door. Her eyes widened with joy, and she missed the young, pretty woman in front of her, "Kaeryl?"

"Mother!" She loudly said, and hugged her mom tightly. She had a good look on her mom… Shifa… Graying hair, but it was still mild and smooth, and her face too, tranquil and wise. She had the essence of grape stuck on her clothes… "I miss you," she mumbled happily,

Her mother smiled, "Me too," her breath was sweet (A/N – and no, Kaeryl's not going to fall in love with her mother, wakekekekeke! Just joking!) "C'mon in, I was just having breakfast," she gave way to her daughter with a hand, and a welcoming path,

"Yeah,"

They calmly went to the kitchen, "You know, I really miss this place," Kaeryl commented… Sniffing on the hollow air inside the house… Only a few furnishings designed the refuge, but it was the thing that made it cozy… it's natural simplicity…

They ate, and talked about things… Life, in general… The father died, sadly… He was once a hunter of the Ygdrassyl in the age of the last generation… Now it was found… And the family was proud… Though with the sacrifice of family incompleteness… But they talked… joys? What would you expect for a family who haven't seen each other for a while… Until Shifa then noticed the Wicker basket on Kaeryl's back, until then, the young sage was smiling, "Kaeryl, what's that?" and her smile died…

------------------

The huntress was once again invited to meet with the king. Only this time, it was for lunch. She still didn't know what the great Tristran meant… 'Another life… Freya?' she speculated… It was such a ridiculous theory… How could some dead woman's soul go to another body, and how could even that be when spoke of Freya, a fallen… "What's happening, Koy…" she mumbled to the petite blob above her head,

"Why are you asking me, my mistress…" a voice said, "it's obvious I don't know…"

Liandrin just shrugged, "Oh well…" she continued to walk, "But… The king's really serious about this, and he's not telling me…"

"Why would he tell you some apocryphal prophesy? He doesn't want anyone getting so nervous about this…"

"But even so… I'm a warrior of the Maranatha… and I have the right to know…" Liandrin sighed… "Just the moment it was peaceful, the next there's this celestial problem…"

"… and the public hasn't heard of it yet." A gentle voice whispered behind Liandrin's ear, and it was not Koy speaking…

Liandrin turned, and it was the high priest Tobi Jarth in nothing but a robe blocking his bare chest, and pants running down to his heels. His face was smothered with innocence, and her dark-blue bangs protruded his face…"Tobi?"

"I see the king had invited you too to lunch…" he commented, and then gave Koy a friendly cuddle,

Liandrin smiled, "A meeting?" Tobi nodded,

They were finally there, and they were welcomed by an antique table, and the royal king seated opposite of the doors, "Good evening," the Tristran smiled, "I see you two have met on your way here,"

Both of them bowed, and Tobi stepped forward, "Yes, my highness…" he mumbled to Liandrin, "shall we…?"

"Liandrin Morgase, Tobi Jarth… I invite you to eat…" he said courteously, and the two ushered to the two seats opposite of him. "And after our dinner, I'll discuss to you some matters,"

"Yes" the two said in unison, and they ate…

----------------------

"I see," Shifa said calmly as Kaeryl displayed Anaiya inside the basket, "And where and when did you find this baby girl?" she said curiously,

"Mother… I know its dumb I'd tell you this, but I found it last night in the forest." Kaeryl said with a sigh and an obvious trace of honesty to it,

Shifa raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you students not allowed to go out at night?"

The naughty sage froze, and gave out a nervous giggle, "I know," and then she coughed, "But I caught sight of a magic spell out there through the window in my room. When I saw it, I was curious…"

"And you really went out?" Her mother sighed, "and what am I supposed to do, you're always like this, sneaking out and all that," she smiled, "And then, what happened, my dear,"

"But the strange thing is, I went there, and as horrible as it sounds, I found this baby surrounded by dead people," she said straightly, that caused her mother to spike up her back in shock.

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did. I know. You must be thinking about the violence. Heck, I'm sure all of us have killed porings before, mother…" she paused, "But its really weird I found her in a place like that… and she even has purple eyes…" she sighed…

"Purple eyes…" Shifa repeated, "What a rare iris for dirty bloood of demi-humans like us… the whole civilization of Midgard…" she mumbled, and sighed.

"I guess…"

"So what do you want me to do, Kaeryl…" Shifa spoke, waiting for the obvious answer,

"Isn't it written all over this whole situation, mother?" Kaeryl said nervously and slowly, hoping her mom would take this light and tender… "I… I want you to take care of the baby for the meantime." The green-haired sage finally stated,

"Isn't this typical, throwing your responsibilities again to your mom," the lady sighed, "Sure, and when your older, and when this girl is older, I'll give her to you…"

"I'm sorry, mom… really… I know it was stupid of me to recklessly bring a breathing baby to you, or even to my business…"

The mom touched her daughter's cheek, "Well, it would also be stupid of you to leave a clue to some mystery, and it would also be stupider of you not to bring this girl to me…" she said, and hugged her, "What is this baby's name again…?"

"Anaiya, mom… Anaiya Estefanne…" she said, her heart doing that flipping thing… she guessed this must be the feeling when you have someone or something weak to take care of… "…Obelath, she'll be my future adopted daughter…" the young sage ambitioned…

--------------------

"Now," The king coughed,

"Yes, my highness…" Tobi and Liandrin said again, that loyal tone of voice, full of dutiful justice… Koy then went outside of the door politely, as commanded by his master… This was a conference only for the king and his advisers…

"As you may have learned, Freya still hasn't been killed yet, instead, our soldiers have been," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I have explained it to you, Liandrin…"

"Yes, my highness…" she replied, and nodded,

"And you too, Tobi…" he sighed, a mysterious depth then appeared misty inside the dinner room, "I invited you here, since I have to give you some important updates, of what has come by the kingdom… The public still hasn't known yet, and is apparently unwary of what is happening right now… Right now, the problem is only known only inside of the great walls of the Pronteran palace…"

"… and the Maranatha," Tobi said,

The king nodded, "I… I'm going to use Line again…" he sighed, and was right what would be the reaction of Liandrin,

"But my lord!"

"Yes, my lord, and what is the reason for using that device again?" Tobi interfered Liandrin. He knows very well Liandrin is the sole protector of the king, his only bodyguard, and a woman too…

"I don't want to take any risks, Tobi… The kingdom has done enough to protect itself. Now, it is my time to guard this land…"

"But surely this problem hasn't gone overboard yet. It is only a matter of time until Freya is dead!" Tobi replied, and Liandrin served as a nodding audience supporting Tobi,

"Jarth is right, my highness…"

The Line was a device made by the gods to make contact to Midgard, an only the most royal, the King Tristran, can only use the machine… It was the sole machine that can only pierce mortality to immortality, to make them contact with each other… But using Line was more than a communication tool… It was far greater… And why? Only the king knows, unfortunately…

"It's plain unnecessary," Tobi concluded, "Line has only be used for only the most severe cases,"

The king just shook his head, "This is severe, Tobi,"

"No it's not, and I like all of us to believe so," Tobi declared, with an ending point,

"Let's just see," The two didn't reply anymore, "And another thing…"

"Yes, my Lord…?" They asked, in unison again,

The king sighed, "I then trust you to take care of Enovah…" he paused, "… after I take leave of Midgard… and this will only be kept quiet within this Pronteran walls…" he whispered sadly, "Tobi… please do everything to mold the prince to what he must face… and you, Liandrin, protect him…" The king stood, and the two commanded themselves to bow in front, "That's all…" he mumbled finally and began to walk…

"Take care, my highness Tristran," Liandrin whispered, as the mighty Tristran passed her way, and begged to god he will…

---------------------

The bell had rang, and it symbolized the light at the end of the tunnel… It was the end of Magic Synthesis class, and Kaeryl saw the crummy teacher finally leave the room. She sighed deeply, and began to fix her bag again. She was desperate to go back to school not affording to be late. He spent an extra thirty minutes in her mother's house, just making sure her mother would properly take care of the baby… Heck, Anaiya wasn't even hers! But… she knew she was destined to meet with her… That mysterious, red moon night…

"What happened to that baby last night?" Sandra then popped out in front of her, that caused Anaiya to push back her chair in surprise…

"I gave it to my mom, Sandra…"

"Oh, well, that's good…" she said with a giggle, "It's funny how you get the knack of doing the most reckless things in the world, and not get so nervous and twitchy…"

Kaeryl raised her eyebrows, "I am nervous and twitchy…" she sighed, "Oh well…" she stood up with her bag then on her shoulder,

Sandra smiled, "did you get about that thing when we're supposed to combine all the elemental-support spells, and block their sources to create spell-less ground?"

"Duh…" Kaeryl said nerdilly (A/N – is there such a word?) "Just spell each of them from alpha to omega, and practive up dexterity so you'll have stamina," (A/N – what the fuck am I talking about!) Kaeryl said with closed eyes,

Sandra just looked at her point blank, "You're such a nerd," she sighed, "and you still manage to get all the cute guys in campus,"

"Bah!" she replied. She didn't even liked one of them…

And they walked out of the classroom…

-------------------

A/N – There you go! Hope you like that one… Though I'm really upset with myself I made the thing about the king and the two generals so quick, and it was rough and maudlin… But that's my best I guess, though I promise you I'll do better than next time! Promise! Well, anyways, see ya next chappie…

I still have to review for the friggin' quarterly exam on Science… I used to like science, until that crummy, stupid teacher came in that subject… Arghhh…. I hate her, I hate her! She makes the subject and the classroom much worse than hell for 1 hour and 20 minutes three times a week!


	3. Prologue III: The Blood Covenant

**Middle Heaven**

_**Mister Bottomless**_

A/N – Thank you Hopeless! Once again, I have created another chapter. Hehe. I'm really sorry. It became a bad habit of mine not to update fast when no one's reviewing my stories. Though I really become touched (and not flattered) and inspired when just one person says my stories are the best, 'cause they really are! (Smirks!) Hehe. Just kidding. Oh well, anyways, here's chapter 3. And here you'll finally going to know the first conflict!

Uchhhh… I am so hoping you won't flame me for this… I spent one whole week to think of a good scene for the last part of this chapter. So please, at least be sensitive when it turned out not good for your eyes.

Chapter 3 

**The Avatar**

After the conference, it was planned again to hunt for Freya, as they didn't know what really happened. And they believed she was still alive. The Maranatha then again had their sentries all over the cities across the kingdom, as commanded by the Tristran himself, but as the king predicted, they returned without carrying the Fallen, dead or alive. The secret though was still hidden and intact inside his Palace, the heart of the Midgard monarchy. And the king still thought to activate the legendary Line again; the machine that could trespass the threshold between Asgard and Midgard.

Meanwhile, Liandrin and Tobi were on some pub at the corner of the city… It was after a week then. The plan of using Line then was decided, and the king will take the initiative of activating the machine without doubts or any sign of fear, they guessed. They knew how the king would do such dramatic decisions

Tobi grabbed his glass of wine extracted from blue herbs, and as people said it was almost divine, it was divine. Grinning at the woman beside him, he said, "These really stand up to their reputation. They're really good, Liandrin… c'mon, drink, will ya?"

Liandrin gave her an uneasy stare, "How can you be so carefree when in a matter of days our king, ruler of this kingdom will attempt to commit, what? Suicide?" she said freakishly,

"It's his decision, Liandrin… The great Tristan is much more higher than you. You don't have the right to judge his actions." He sipped again his glass, "And besides, this is your chance to say thank you for what he gave you,"

"Thank him? It's more like of doing the opposite." She raised her eyebrow, and frowned a little, "I can't believe you're a high priest."

Tobi smirked, "No one can do about my personality then. Haha." He smirked,

"But how about his kingdom? Who'll take care of it as much as he did? How about his son, the prince? Heck, he's just two years old," the outraged huntress then mumbled

"Didn't you hear what the great Tristran said? He said he wants to give his responsibilities to us, his loyal warriors of his service." He said calmly, nothing like Liandrin,

"But To—"

Tobi didn't even give her a chance, "Just think about it. Wouldn't he be grateful if you accepted those big responsibilities and let him do what he wants to do?" he paused, observing Liandrin's face quiet down, "It's your thank you. He didn't just give you a chance to live again, 'drin. He gave you life itself the second time." Tobi sighed, "Let him die if he wants to. Why would he use Line if it weren't for the good of his kingdom, Liandrin. It's his job."

The huntress then stood up, "You're horrible…"

Tobi then shook his head, "No. I'm hot." He smirked,

"Puhleesh," she mumbled. She then turned away from his direction, and faced then the direction of the door, "I'm going now, Koy's waiting for me at the Maranatha's dorm," She then walked away, but the suddenly stopped, though still near the table of Tobi, "Thank you, Tobi…" She faced him again, with a weird smile smothered in her face, "Really…"

"My pleasure." He only said with a smile, and a superstar's wink

---------------------

Liandrin fled outside of the pub, and ran fast enough to reach the Marantha's base just behind the palace in a matter of minutes. She got inside, and she was surprised there was completely no one seating on the chairs met by the people entering the abode. Liandrin bit her lower lip, "Great," she mumbled, walking to her room, "Some alone time…" she sighed, as she saw her pet, Koy, already sleeping on top of her pillow.

It's your thank you. He didn't just give you a chance to live again, 'drin. He gave you life itself the second time.

"Life the second time huh?" she smiled. She carefully moved the sleeping slime ball off her pillow, and laid down, "Oh god, I don't know what to do…"

Liandrin owed the king her life… She was only a poor swindler back then, someone who can't even help herself. Then the king just appeared before her, and gave her a hand when she was lying on the ground, with a serious wound on her leg. And then everything just turned to white light after it. She couldn't remember anymore. It was all so happy, her imagination couldn't help but disable itself to remember such an overly joyous moment of jubilee? Of happiness? She didn't know… All she knew is that, she just can't let the king, the one who gave her everything utilized in form of another chance to live, unselfishly die. But at the back of her mind, there it was, the haunting voice of Tobi and of someone who was a stranger, yet she knew it was herself. It was the only thing the king can do to save his land he was destined to rule.

And so was his son, Enovah… Her eyes turned to big balls of pain… and sighed. How painful is not to see your parents ever again? She knew. And it was hard, real hard. She looked at the poring peacefully sleeping. Attempting to waver her skill to stop tears from falling, but yes… she finally cried, and then closed her eyes and slept…

------------------

They were once again in the throne room, only the three of them. The king of course, the high priest Tobi Jarth, who looked calm and composed as ever, having a confident but thin smile on his face, and Liandrin Morgase, somewhat avoiding the king's eyes, looking sad and dazed, not believing she had attended to the king's departure.

There was only silence, an obvious sign of confusion and thrill was floating above them, and the king finally opened his mouth. He looked weak on his cotton clothes. Without his golden armor he usually wore everyday, and the huge Excalibur-like blade he always displayed beside him on an expensive jeweled hilt, he looked fragile and ordinary, more ordinary than anyone living and looking up at him could imagine. "It's time," he mumbled, and then walked silently to his throne. Not to seat on it and feel mighty, but he pushed the stone eye of a dragon carved on the back his throne, and suddenly, the room quivered gradually, and Liandrin and Tobi realized that the three golden thrones were levitating upward, "Liandrin, Tobi… I give this secret to you." He whispered to the two completely audible. "Come now," he invited. The two walked then, and stepped up to stand on the levitated floor. When they did, the king moved his dead wife's throne right, and as quietly as possible, the floor climbed to the ceiling,

"Amazing," Tobi gasped stupefied, "But how can this be?" he asked, not taking note to the etiquette of asking a question to someone almighty,

The king shook his head, "Even I don't have the answers to all questions, even as powerful as I am." He just said.

The floor though stopped until it was only a matter of millimeters to the ceiling, when the king knelt down behind Enovah's throne, and searched for something under the royal chair, when his arm gestured a twisting move, the ceiling opened, and revealed a dark room, only lit by a dim, green light. It was only small. Shaped like an octagon, and the ceiling decorated by a chandelier-like steel object, with thin needles pointing down to the floor. Wires of different colors were like vines sticking on the plain black walls. Generally, it looked like the dream madman laboratory…

"This is it," Tristran declared,

"So… where is Line?" Tobi asked, Liandrin followed Tristran's eyes, and watched them,

Tristran frowned, "Tell me, Tobi. What is the only object inside here?" he asked, though Liandrin and Tobi knew the king was being sarcastic,

The priest looked then at the chandelier then after he scratched his head clumsily, and had a nervous laugh, "Sorry" he mumbled embarrassed,

"This is it, Liandrin, Tobi…" the king announced, "I won't turn back,"

"But my king!" Liandrin quickly objected. Her eyes shook; "please…" she spoke softly, her voice muffled,

"No, Liandrin," his voice final, "Tobi, take care of everything while I'm away." He sighed, "And when I don't return, tell my people the truth then."

"Yes, my king." He said dutifully, and knelt to acknowledge the honor,

"And take care of the prince Enovah. When he is old enough to lead this land, he will be king. Until then, Tobi, you will be in charge."

"Yes, my king." Tobi repeated again,

"Let my land be prosperous until the seas and skies meet." The royal man said more loudly,

"Yes, my king." Tobi repeated, to equal Tristran's strength of voice.

"Very good," the king then faced to Liandrin, and the huntress looked away, "Liandrin,"

"Don't go," she only said, nothing more…

"Come here, Liandrin…" he said gently, but the huntress didn't even budge,

"Please don't go…" she said, more weakly,

The king just shook his head, "No. Liandrin, I can't." he sighed, "If you won't go here, I'll go to you…" And he did. And Liandrin's and Tobi's face turned to shock. The king? Compromising to walk instead? He continued to walk, and when he was near to her, his face inches just above her ear, and whispered something. Carefully silent for only Liandrin need his secret words, and Tobi respected the rude privacy.

He was done then, and he went back, and centered himself under Line, and he closed his eyes. There was an immaculate silence. The priest and the huntress stared at him in suspense. What would happen next? What would happen next to them? What would happen to Midgard after something happens to the king. Suddenly he opened his mouth, and he opened his eyes, though, they only revealed the whites of his eyes, and nothing more. And suddenly, the needles glowed of bright green, almost like neon, and it emitted strange lights dancing everywhere. And it vanished. There were no lights. It was darkness, and they heard something that fell. The dim light shone again, and Liandrin gasped, "The king! Oh my god, my lord Tristran!" she screamed with panic as she ran to kneel to see if the king is still fine, and he was about to touch him when,

"Don't!" Tobi interfered, "Don't touch the king,"

"Tobi!" she yelled, her voice filled with enough compromises, he had enough

"He's still alive. He's still breathing Liandrin." He said calmly, "But right now his consciousness is not in this world,"

She observed his chest, it was moving, and she was glad, however… "But is he going to be okay?" Liandrin said, worried, and all doubt rushing throughout her veins as if it was her blood… Still gazing at the sleeping king.

Tobi shook his head, "Now who am I to know the answer to your question, Liandrin… But we'll just pray, 'drin. That's the only thing we can do now,"

-------------------

He could only remember a luminous green tornado enveloping him, and he spun and he spun, as if he was the tornado himself. He opened his eyes, but he though he was still closing his eyes, because of the fact he could not see anything, just pit black, 'So is this the Asgard?' he thought. Honestly, he wasn't afraid, he had come and dare to switch on the ancient, mysterious machine, and it was done; now all he had to do was go forward and forward. He walked blindly, brave and deviant. 'Is this really Asgard…?'

The king heard a laugh, and it just appeared before the light that suddenly blemished the darkness. "No," In a white-flame flicker, a woman solidified from the light, with dazzling black hair, and a slim figure emerged her body. Red and white was the color of her robes, and the ends of them tangled upward around her arms.

"Now who're you supposed to be,"

The enchanting woman walked nearer the king, and thinly smiled, "Az' rael" she simply said,

"And why are you here… Where is this place?" the king interrogated her with strict eyes, "Where are the gods?"

Az' rael had her face skeptic, "I told you, oh great king of Midgard…" she smirked, "This is not Asgard." The king waited for her voice again, his voice completely clear of frustration and impatience. Az' rael giggled, "Come on, oh great Tristran, let us have a good conversation." Her eyes narrowed, "Seat," she commanded,

The king turned his head behind, and magically appeared a comfortable-looking wooden chair, and it looked awkward floating in a pit-black area where they were. The king sat, and Az' rael smiled, as she too floated in space. "I heard Freya has still not hunted?" she causally implied the serious topic with a wider and warmer smile,

The king drew back a little his chair, though not causing one single noise, "Yes, Az' rael,"

"Please don't call me by my full name," she smiled cheerfully, "Just call me Rael, I insist,"

The king quieted suspiciously, "And so why ask that? Why ask about the hunt of Freya?"

"Is it wrong to ask about the hunt of Freya, oh great Tristran?" Her face then the king thought, was a different face. Her eyes suddenly burned with cold, and her beautiful hair fringed as if it was a witch's. She suddenly disappeared.

"Rael?"

He heard Az' Rael's voice behind him instantly, "Oh good… the king called me by my nickname…" she whispered. The king felt a blade slither millimeters far from his cheek, "Too bad I'm supposed to hurt you…" she giggled then, and she teased him by her deadly blade playing with his face,

Tristran's composition however, remained calm and cool, "Who are you?" he hoarsely demanded,

"I'm Az' Rael," she murmured upon his ear, "A honored avatar of your mighty god Odin. You're somewhere in Valhalla, oh great Tristran…" she laughed wickedly, "Only our god deserves to be leader, Tristran… Freya, the Almighty Odin has hated must be killed,"

The king cleared his throat, yet he couldn't say anything…

"The Almighty Odin told me to tell you He'll give you twenty years… And when that twenty years have ended, and no Freya has been given up to the god of the underworld…" Az' rael took another breath, "Your beloved Ygdrassyl shall die and wither and will be cut by Odin's tongue, and you, king shall decide what will then become of your kingdom," she then gave out an evil giggle, "Only in the case when you still live in that future…"

The king turned to her uncontrollably, having enough, but it was her blade that countered him. Pain struck the king, and blood came out of his wound,

"That's what my god Odin had said, and that is only what will be doing…" she calmly continued, and she finally let go of her play with the king, who just kept quiet and still, as if he was numb… "And that is all… For all what the great god Odin has been told to you, oh great Tristran, king of Midgard." She glowed, "Twenty years!" Her hair became mist, and so was her face and body… And the king realized, he too, was vanishing…

---------------------

"My goodness! You're finally awake, your highness!" Liandrin's relieved voice popped up, as the king slowly opened his eyes. The king was at his royal bed with red and yellow petals lying around him. He touched his cheek, and felt a bandage stuck on his cheek, "Hold on, my great lord, I'll call on Tobi and say you've finally woke up," the worried huntress stood up, and her prong too, and rushed out to the door…

Tristran gazed at the ecru-colored ceiling and he sighed, "Odin, Az' Rael…" and he gulped, "…and that twenty years…" he whispered… Twenty years…

He stood up, but then as he met the ground he stumbled to the floor with a decently loud crash.

"My lord!" Tobi and Liandrin rushed, "Of course you can't walk yet, you've barely got again your energy," Tobi said, and carried him back to his bed,

"Twenty years," Tobi and Liandrin faced the king, "Twenty years…"

"What about twenty years, your highness," Tobi and Liandrin spoke in unison,

But the king didn't say anything, just "Twenty years…"

------------------

A/N – Yeeeeeah! I think that is a good way to end a chapter I suppose… Hope that quenched the suspense, or maybe even had your thirst for excitement even worse? Okay. Now for the next chapter, it's the real thing. It will be the future. The challenges of Midgard shall be discovered in the next installment of 'Middle Heaven'. plays theme song, Sing for Trees Uhuh, as if… I'm just glad all that hard time I spent on the 'Line' scene worked out.. Oh I do hope so… I spent a lot of days rewriting that scene just to make it a scene that would be my favorite!


	4. Delivery

_**Middle Heaven**_

_**Esodane**_

_A/N – Guys! I miss ya'll! Sorry for the very, very, very long update. I really don't know how to introduce to you the REAL start of the story. Well, anyways, hope you like it, and if you don't just comment on my story. I'm open for it. So please be honest with me. smiles _

However, I spent one month here, just to make the story start out right. I have learnt that the story's foundation of plot is very, very crucial, and it is just right the first chapters should be much more longer than the middle ones. Anyway, I AM SO EXCITED!

Chapter 4 

**Delivery**

(After 20 years)

"Yo, Enovah!"

A young man in paladin's armor turned his head left… His body was covered with nothing but the finest of steel, and carved on them were blue symbols of royalty. His hair was long and wavy, the color of rich blueberry, as well as his eyes… One glance at him, and people were sure he was born with the bluest of blueblood. He then held a thin sword; a slight curving end gave it the killer look, and marked on the blade was the symbol of a cross. Beside him then was his grand peco, Jethro. Enovah, was the blue-haired prince,

"What?" he said, looking at a lordknight mounted on his peco, it was Cain, his buddy… Cain's maroon mane made into a ponytail, unlike Enovah, was only in simple clothing, matching his jade eyes and so,

"Doi. You're late as usual. The Maranatha would scold us again for starting the mission late. First of all, I get my pay cut just because of you… Second, Tobi always get angry with me, and not with you, when in fact the reason why we're late is because of him and that old, bitchy Liandrin's nagging with you every time before you leave this frigging city,"

"Don't forget my father too," Enovah commented back with a grin, "Don't blame me, since I was young they're so protective of me, I'm really lucky they finally let go of me, since I joined the Maranatha Incarnat then… It was the only way to get out." He mounted Jethro, and they got out of the gates of Prontera at last,

"May you refresh my memory? What exactly is the mission?" Enovah asked clumsily,

"Jarth said we were supposed to go to Juno…"

"Not that Freya issue again? I can't believe that issue had remained alive inside the palace for the last twenty years,"

Cain raised his eyebrow, "Nope, certainly not… of course they wouldn't, since they don't want you involved." He sarcastically said with an evil tease. The prince grumbled, and turned his head away from the knight. Cain laughed insultingly, "You looked like a harassed woman,"

"Whatever," The prince replied, piqued. He patted Jethro's wings to speed up, and they dashed faster than Cain's peco, Maru-maru. (A/N – Sorry, I can't think of any sensible names)

"Hey, wait up!" Cain yelled, and sped up, "Okay, okay… We're supposed to get something from a professor. I think a book or something. Anyways, it's no biggie. Anyone could do that."

"Then why did we even bother to go there by foot?" The paladin asked outraged, "Jeez, that Tobi…"

"I know, why can't he just use his memo skill and teleport there, it would be much more faster,"

Both sighed, "Well, anyways, an order is an order…"

------------------

The city of Juno seemed so majestic before its concrete, stone bridge. It was isolated from the continent by a large, mysterious gap of a bottomless pit. In the lower grounds, petite buildings and houses were structured, giving great attention to the famous Juno academy situated in the middle of the city, towering high, almost reaching the clouds, and beside it was a smaller building ending in an unusual curve that ended in a circular lens pointing upward, for a while, Enovah thought what was exactly the building was,

"That's an observatory, silly…" Cain informed with a sigh, "C'mon now," Enovah griped at his partner, though Cain pretended not to notice it, as to outrage Enovah more.

They walked on the bridge, and then finally entered. Of course, as usual, they were met by a million of people sitting by the benches and some of them even on the ground. Most of them were merchants selling and trading motleys of rare items, and of junk. On the walls hung banners of Juno. Silver tapestries with an emblem of a sun-like eye linked from a blue orbit.

"Wow." Enovah sputtered, amazed, "This city is packed with people, it's almost like Prontera, except the fact that you feel like your stepping on some kind of a floating floor"

"Yeah," Cain agreed, "Anyway," he continued, reading a slightly rash scribble obviously written by Tobi, as it was written in red ink. Tobi always used red ink from the dye mixed from apple-skin and red herbs he manually makes; the interesting thing is, he's the only one who knows how to make it.

"So… what does it say?" Enovah asked him, slowing down to catch up with his partner's phase.

"Kaeryl Obelath?" Cain said, well, rather asked, as he said it more in a interrogative manner.

"Hmmm? And I suppose that is a name."

"Doi." Cain replied, and breathed, "Let's see…" he read again, "Proffesor. Green hair." Enovah thought he sounded funny since he was having a hard time reading the caption, "Ask the academy?" Cain finally said, and both sweat dropped, "What a bastard. He doesn't even give us enough information for the friggin' mission." Cain sounded upset and ireful. And it wasn't the first time Tobi did it.

"What do you expect? That's so typical of that high-priest…" Enovah said, sighing. "Just follow what Tobi instructed us." The prince said, "We'll get our payback once we get back home." He grinned, and they both laughed delightfully as they dashed,

"C'mon, let's bring the pecos to the stables first." The lord knight reminded Enovah,

"I suppose. Surely the authorities of the school won't allow pecos roaming around the vicinity." Enovah smiled, and Jethro hooted in denial, "Sorry, Jethro," The prince patted his peco. Cain just glared at them with jealousy. Maru-maru wasn't like that. Oh well…

---------------------

It was even more awesome as they entered the academy. They just have learned _Citadel _was the name to be remembered when speaking of the well-known school inside Juno. They felt shame as they didn't even knew the name even if it was so popular, almost every mage go there to become apprentices, and be graduates of the Professor course.

Enovah and Cain felt the school had its own world, as it was walled completely and the walls entirely separated Citadel from the city. Consider it a nut in a nut. Citadel is actually somewhat shaped like a large dome, as it connects to towers in four directions, and they were surrounded by gardens that consisted of a millions of species of plants, as people loitered and walked on the grounds.

The two presented themselves at the gate and entrance of the dome that they guessed as the main building, and the lobby. Enovah was the first to salute at the guard on station, and presented their identification as members of the Maranatha. "We come here to serve our masters sir. The Maranatha comes here to get a parcel from a certain professor, sir." Enovah explained,

The guard inspected Enovah's and Cain's I.D.s, "And what is the name of this professor you are referring to?" his voice was deep, like his throat was filled with phlegm.

"Miss Kaeryl Obelath, that is all we know about her, as well she has green hair and is in her middle-thirties." Cain interjected, remembering Tobi's outrageous act.

"Very well then. Please proceed to the lobby as to know where the professor is."

Both nodded and saluted again the guard, "Thank you very much."

The guard opened the door politely, and signaled the two to step in.

"Wow." That was the only thing they could say as they saw the circular room present itself spectacularly. It was painted parchment yellow, and had a hole above, as to make solar light pass through the hole, making the walls glow of rich, fine gold. The marble sculptures then of great Midgard heroes, Gaspar Toro, Juliet Baroquin, Les Jenny, and the likes were like pillars scattered inside. "Whoa. The people here must be too vain to be true." Enovah commented. He was amused Citadel was even more majestic than the Prontera castle. At the palace where he lived, all were built by stone and metal, nothing like stylish blends of gold and sunshine.

"There it is," Cain said,

"Where?" Enovah asked, which he found silly since he doesn't even know what Cain was talking about,

They both looked at a karfa, and Cain took the initiative to ask the woman about what, or rather, who they're looking for. "Excuse me." Trying to get her attention,

The woman faced her, "Yes?"

"Can you tell us where is Professor Kaeryl Obelath?" Cain asked, smiling,

"My pleasure," The kafra nodded, and a holographic-like keyboard appeared and typed a few words, as an audible typing sound was heard, "You have very good timing, sirs. She could be located at the east building, room five of third floor, she's just about to end her period so its alright to visit her."

The lord knight nodded, "C'mon Enov," gripping the prince's shirt,

"Yeah, thank you." Enovah said to the kafra and smiled,

---------------------

So they went to the east of the dome, actually the large door with a fancy-looking letter 'E' above it guided them. They walked fast, maybe taking them a good fast-paced five minutes to end the tunnel, entertaining themselves watching the very-exposing-looking female wizards and sages walking outside on the garden.

"Here we are," Enovah said, as they were already in the east building, it was again those gleaming golden walls that amused them, as they remember they were supposed to find the professor at room 5 of the 3rd floor. But how? Of course the wooden stairway that spiraled until to the top of the tower. So they climbed it, touching the glossy ledge of the stairs.

-----------------

"Room 1... Room 2… Room 3… Rooms 4…" Enovah counted like a naïve toddler, and Cain looked at him as if Enovah had committed murder, the prince chuckled,

"This is it," Cain declared, and he was perfectly right, since the sign beside the door plated in that same parchment-colored metal carved **Room 5**… Cain opened the door recklessly, and then he realized that was a pretty hasty move since he pondered why didn't he look at the glass first and see if they're having a lecture or so… like duh.

"… of course you have to measure the elemental force and the amount of magical value to ensure control and stability of the spell performed. However, to calculate force and value, you must learn the three steps on how to know your own magical ability. For instant—" The door opened, and the green-haired professor was certainly distracted by the opening sound the door made. She looked at Cain and Enovah in a rather perplexed manner, "Excuse me?" Kaeryl questioned the two,

"Whoops," Cain whispered, "Uhm, I'm sorr—"

"Never mind," Kaeryl sighed, "The bell is about to ring,"

And it did, as the Citadel Bell rang smoothly yet loudly as if it was yelling a soothing lullaby. Enovah nudged his partner, "Cain, is she really that old?" he whispered suspiciously to him, "Look at her, she's still like a young spinster…"

"I know," Cain sweat dropped, and he felt shame he had little hots to a thrity-year-old woman.

Kaeryl wore a tight fitting yet long garment of emerald green that reached until the floor, covering her feet, and a cute-looking ferret-skin shawl she left sagging around her neck. Her long hair mysteriously was made into a bun laid on the right half of the top of her head.

The two were still staring at her, "You are dismissed, all of you." The professor said, and the students stood up and bowed, and they looked at the two Maranatha members weirdly as they got out of the classroom.

When it was finally vacant, except for Kaeryl and the two, Enovah and Cain realized how spacious the classroom was, leveled as the tables were connected by rows. "Uhmm, miss Kaeryl?"

The professor gathered her things, "Yes? Are you the ones who're going to deliver _Naayd Jol' Qui_ back to Prontera?

"I'm Enovah, and this is Cain. Ahhh? Let me hear what you said again?" Enovah asked, trying to be polite,

"_Naayd Jol' Quai,"_

"That's the book Tobi identified," Cain said to him, embarrassed from the front of Kaeryl,

"Oh," Enovah clumsily replied,

"Anyway, miss Kaeryl, can you lend us the book?"

Kaeryl smiled apologetically, and tapped the bun on her head, as it loosened and made her hair laid down, making her look younger and more beautiful, "Unfortunately, I still have to finish my notes on the book. But the good news is that I think I can finish it this night." She clapped her hands quickly three times and then a piece of paper popped out of nowhere between her hands, a ballpen appeared then floating and she grasped it, scribbling a much more readable writing then of Tobi's and having the professor's swooshy signature at the upper-left corner of the paper. "Here. Just go to my room here at the Citadel maybe at 8:00 night. This is my room number."

"Uhmm, okay?" Cain was getting a hard-on. 'A mature, pretty woman is asking Enovah and I to go at her room at night…' He got the paper, "Thanks anyway,"

"Meet you later. Why don't you go enjoy yourselves at the city?" She suggested,

Enovah smiled, and pulled his friend back, "Will do." Enovah said, and went outside of the room, smiling once again to Kaeryl and slowly closing the door,

---------------------

The lord knight and the paladin planned to eat out somewhere near the Citadel. They just want a place where there was peace and quiet, so that they could be the source of chaos inside. Auspiciously, they met a vacant restaurant named _Smooch, _fo course they instantly went in, ordered what they wanted by urging Enovah to use his very obese wallet. "Mmmm," Cain said, having another piece of pie, "It must be lucky being you. You have the money, man."

Enovah couldn't just agree with that. Even if he was always having great food, great clothes, great life, he was always caged inside that castle, it was great to be free now, well, the only thing that made him free was that he joined the Maranatha to escape from the cage. It was the truth. Enovah chuckled softly, "I don't know anything about that." He sipped a drink, and he received a throw of a small piece of pie on the face,

"Idiot. Don't act like you're so cool." Cain grinned menacingly and both laughed again,

"Well you know what? You're so rude." Enovah said, stepping on the lord knight's foot under the table as for revenge, grinning like a devil.

"Why you," Cain threw a bigger piece of pie, a size of an already-large pebble. The few people there didn't even mind, probably because it was too boring there and what they need is one, good, occasional food fight. Alas, when Cain threw the pie, he had forgotten everything about precision and aim, that instead it landed on Enovah's face, it landed on the hair of the person behind Enovah, which was a woman, which stood up and faced them,

As she did though, Enovah flinched. He guessed the woman blew him away. Enovah felt bad because he lost his chance to talk to her while not making her furious… All because of that red-haird fucker he was eating with. He tried to speak, but no can do, he really cannot, his mouth was stapled. His eyes were glued on her body. She had blue hair also, so long even if they were already clipped into beautiful unruly hoops, her hair still reached down to her waist… He could tell she was a high witch, as she clothed herself with red and white spandex-like tights, with a short black pelt muffler that was designed to petrify anyone who tries to attack her at the back, as there was a huge eye engraved on the garment she was wearing. But that didn't mean anything to Enovah, in fact, he liked the scary eye thingy she was wearing, he thought it was cute. "I'm—" 'Stupid Cain!' "We're sorry," Enovah said trying his best to sound chivalrous and princely, "Uhmm— Err…" Enovah blushed terribly, and Cain could almost laugh on the floor, and stomp his feet loudly,

The lady's ruined hair she cleaned herself, and stared at Enovah for a few minutes, which made the prince uncomfortable… When suddenly, she giggled vivaciously,

What the hell?

"I suppose you are Enovah?" she guessed. Her voice was despicably beautiful and smooth… The prince just nodded… He really didn't knew what was about her that made him twitchy… And then he realized she had purple eyes… and maybe that was it? Was that the only reason why he got all shy around her? Enovah realized the lady wanted to shake hands with him, "Pleased to meet you, Enovah."

"Pleased to meet you…" Enovah was cut. Oh yeah… he didn't know what her name would be…

The girl smiled, "It's Anaiya, Anaiya Estefanne Obe—"

But before she could finish there was a sounding earthquake-like boom outside, as the tables and the hang-lights trembled in peril… "What's that?" Enovah ran outside, as the people inside followed him, some in panic, and some in tense. Anaiya and Cain followed also, and since the Smooch was positioned somewhere at the top, accompanying Citadel, they could see the biggest Majoruros they had ever seen in their lives. It was redder than ever, its giant steel hammer it held on its shoulder, and the stomps it made obliterated the brick floor of the lower-area of Juno.

"Oh my god…" Aniaya said, shocked,

Strangely, the clouds turned grey and they covered sunshine, and it grew darker, as if the whole city was conquered with mist. The people heard a raging roar, as they turned their attention back to the Majoruros. Enovah could've been traumatized; the only thing that made him conscious was that he had to do something… Well! He was part of an organization who helps achieve national peace… "C'mon Cain," he yelled, as the monster roared again like there was no tomorrow.

Cain grinned, "Are we supposed to get the pecos?"

"No time. We just have to go there by foot."

"I think that'll be slower, Enovah… And I need Maru," Cain reminded him,

"But we can't, the stables are far from here, as it is far from the lower grounds. We can't take any—"

"Actually, we can take chances," A familiar voice interrupted the conversation. Enovah, Cain and Anaiya turned; it was Professor Kaeryl.

"Mom?" Anaiya asked,

"Oh! Anaiya!" Kaeryl exclaimed surprised, "Do you three know each other?" she asked,

"No." Enovah said, "We don't have time, everyone." He reminded,

"Right," Kaeryl appeared pleased, "We can fly,"

"Uhh, we can?" Cain said, unbelieving. The professor nodded, and then she closed her eyes, when instantly, the four of them floated, "Hey, we can!" Cain sounded like a child,

"Go mom!" Anaiya cheered. That was the specialty of her mother; she was a professor who was the expert on elemental control,

Kaeryl nodded, and they flew faster to the stables, all they had to do was jerk their bodies and they would move to the direction they want.

They had a good landing just beside the wooden stable, and Kaeryl and Anaiay was amazed how the pecos didn't even panic or ran away even if the stable couldn't be considered a stable anymore as the roof had been removed, and house was barely standing.

Enovah saddled at the back of Jethro and so as well Cain and Maru-maru, "I can't make you fly anymore, you are too heavy,"

"Fine then," Enovah replied, "You just go there, we'll catch up." Enovah patted the head of Jethro, and both of them sprinted down the brick ramp to the lower grounds of Juno. "See ya' later under. Forgive my friend," Cain smiled, "This is one of the few times he becomes hyper. The idea of being a hero makes him high to tell you the truth." And he too, dashed towards the lowering ramp…

Kaeryl made her and her daughter float again, "C'mon Anaiya, let us go there first."

Cain sprinted as fast as he could, just to catch up with Enovah, but he didn't meet up with him. He was kinda worried Enovah would do something reckless again. 'Seriously… is he this fast?' he thought. He remember paladins' pecos are more aggressive than lord knights'… Oh well…

------------------

Enovah dashed, he was almost there, left and right, left and right, left and right, he turned and turned, always abruptly changing directions… Jethro enjoying this game, Enovah felt there was something wrong, it wasn't just that large Majoruros he had to kill… He felt there was something more than the monster inside the city… It was just so quick, just a minute ago they were having an early supper, now he had to kill a very rare monster… He had to be faster, he had to be… There was something terrible lurking inside his mind, and one thing was for certain; he wasn't certain what was the problem.

-------------------

A/N – Yeaaah! I think this is a successfully updated chapter, though I have to admit it was a very, very, loooong update. I'm sorry guys! And I can't promise to update much faster, since the truth is, I'm really busy. But I hope you'll believe I'm trying my best to satisfy you guys… Well, one proof is this chapter. Consider it high quality writing huh? Haha. Nyaks! I'm becoming boastful! Ohhhhh noooo! (Runs off in panic)

See you next time, pipz…


End file.
